Ulquiorra-Sama
by Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck
Summary: Apakah perasaan Orihime sampai pada Ulquiorra? / "Oh, kami-sama aku benar-benar menyukainya." / "Dasar gadis bodoh." / "hiks.. Ulquiorra-sama" / Judul ga nyambung ama cerita / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE/ . .REVIEW..
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san, Ogenki desu ka?

Bertemu lagi dengan hibiza di fanfic UlquiHime ,

Yuk, langsung di mulai aja…

Cekidot…

Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ulquiorra X Orihime

This fic Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck

"**ULQUIORRA-SAMA"**

**~ENJOY~**

"Ulquiorra" Panggil seorang pria tua kepada seorang anak berumur 8 tahun,

"Dia bernama Orihime Inoue, dia akan menjadi pelayanmu sampai kau besar nanti." Lanjut pria tua itu memperkenalkan seorang gadis cilik sekitar umur 7 tahun yang tengah membungkuk hormat pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan pria tua dan gadis cilik tersebut.

*** 8 TAHUN KEMUDIAN *  
**  
Orihime POV

Hai, namaku Orihime Inoue, sudah 8 tahun aku bekerja sebagai pelayan Ulquiorra Schiffer, dia adalah anak dari orang terkaya ke-5 di dunia, Aizen Schiffer.  
Aku hanya gadis dari keluarga miskin, dari kecil aku selalu di perbudak dan di perintahkan untuk mematuhi segala keinginan majikanku. Tidak ada alasan untuk melawan, karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku.  
Saat ini kegiatan rutinku untuk mengantar makanan pada Ulquiorra-sama, wajahnya saat bangun tidur itu terlihat tampan sekali, benar-benar alami, terkadang aku mencuri-curi pandang saat bersamanya. Ya, aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak mau banyak berharap. Karena aku tau posisiku sekarang.

End Orihime's POV

'Tok Tok'  
Orihime mengetuk pintu kamar Ulquiorra, menandakan bahwa dirinya datang mengantar sarapan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Orihime pun masuk dan melihat Ulquiorra mengucek kecil matanya, tak bisa di tutupi semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pelayan cantik itu.

'Tampan sekali' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ohayou Ulquiorra-sama, menu pagi ini Beef Steak serta Cappucino Latte dan ChocoMint Cake sebagai penutup." Kata Orihime dengan senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap sekilas pelayannya dan segera melahap sarapannya. Orihime memandang Ulquiorra dengan tampang err.. agak bodoh (menurut Ulquiorra) karena tatapan matanya saat ini seperti dia sedang 'ngiler' dengan apa yg di makan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Merasa risih, Ulquiorra pun membuka suara menyadarkan Orihime dari tampang bodohnya.

"Eh?" Orihime mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali,  
"Aa... anu, eh.. Gomen." Sadar atas kebengongannya Orihime membungkukan badannya dan mundur sedikit demi sedikit, wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Sa...saya permisi." Merasa sudah dekat pintu keluar Orihime pun pamit dan segera berbalik dan ingin berlari, namun...

'DUK'  
Orihime menubruk tembok di sebelah kiri pintu keluar.

"Aduh."  
Dia meringis memegangi keningnya yang sukses berciuman dengan tembok keras itu, sedetik kemudian dia menoleh pada Ulquiorra dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan segera berlari keluar kamar majikannya tersebut. Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Orihime hanya geleng-geleng kepala, namun sesudahnya dia tersenyum singkat.

"Bodoh." Gumam Ulquiorra.

Memang terkadang Ulquiorra sedikit terhibur dengan sikap bodoh Orihime, dan tidak di tutupi dia menyukai kepolosan pelayannya itu. Eh, tunggu? Ulquiorra menyukai Orihime. Ah, mungkin karena dia telah bersama gadis itu selama 8 tahun lamanya, tidak mau memikirkan hal ini Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap kesekolahnya.

-Las Noches HighSchool-

"Hoi, Ulquiorra, kau sudah kerjakan pr bahasa spanyol?" Tanya Ichigo, teman terdekat Ulquiorra. Saat ini mereka (Ulquiorra dan kawan-kawan) sedang berada di kelasnya.

"Sudah." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Hehe, seperti biasa aku mau pinjam." Cengir Ichigo.

Ulquiorra menghela nafas pendek dan merongoh tas nya, mencari buku catatan bahasa spanyolnya.

'Tidak ada'  
Ulquiorra mengeryitkan kedua alisnya. Dan kemudian merongoh handphone yang ada di saku celananya, menekan beberapa nomor dan menunggu seseorang mengangkat teleponya.

"Moshi Moshi." Terdengar suara gadis yang begitu jernih dan halus.

"Buku catatan spanyol ku tertinggal, cepat antarkan." Ujar Ulquiorra to the point.

"Ah.. Ulquiorra-sama, baik saya antarkan sekarang juga." Kata Orihime. Setelah dapat jawaban Ulquiorra menutup teleponnya.

Untung pelajaran bahasa spanyol itu ada di pelajaran ketiga.

"Hei, siapa yang kau telepon?" Tanya Ichigo kepo.

"Pelayanku."

"Jadi buku mu tertinggal ya?"

"Hm."

"Hoo? tumben sekali seorang Ulquiorra ketinggalan sesuatu." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar menyebalkan bagi Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow." Pekik Ichigo. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar Grimmjow yang sedanng menyeringai.

"Ah... kau itu tidak bisa di ajak bercanda." Kata Grimmjow.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Galak sekali, aku kan hanya ingin tanya, masa tuan perfect sepertimu ketinggalan sesuatu, hahaha."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aura mencekam mulai muncul dari kedua pria tampan tersebut. Ichigo yang mulai panik segera melerai mereka karena Sensei telah datang untuk memulai pelajaran.

'Untung saja.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Uwah, lihat itu.."  
"Manisnya..."  
"Cih, pakaian macam apa itu..."  
"Bla bla bla."

Berbagai komentar dari siswa siswi Las Noches HighSchool di lontarkan saat melihat Orihime dengan baju maid nya sedang berjalan enggan karena tatapan para siswa yang terlihat mesum dan tatapan para siswi yang terlihat tidak suka. Saat ini adalah saatnya istirahat, tak aneh jika para murid sedang ramai di luar kelas. Orihime sibuk mencari keberadaan Ulquiorra, karena tak ketemu juga dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pria berambut biru dan bertampang sangar.

"A.. ano.. apa kau kenal dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer?" Tanya Orihime halus. Pria sangar itu menoleh.

"Ulquiorra?" Tanya pria itu balik.

"Iya." Jawab Orihime. Pria itu melihat Orihime dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku kenal, dia sekelas denganku." Jawab pria itu.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Orihime.  
"Bisa kau antarkan aku padanya?" Katanya.

"Tentu."

"Ah.. ano.. namamu?"

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow mengantar Orihime pada Ulquiorra, tapi sepertinya Grimmjow tidak ada niat seperti itu dari awal. Terbukti saat ini Grimmjow telah membawa Orihime ke gudang belakang sekolah.

"Ano.. apa benar disini?" Tanya Orihime ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja, Ulquiorra biasanya ada gudang ini untuk menenangkan diri dari keramaian sekolah." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Tapi... disini gelap sekali." Kata Orihime melongokan kepalanya ke dalam gudang gelap tersebut. Grimmjow menyeringai dan mendorong kasar Orihime ke dalam gudang tersebut dan menguncinya. Orihime terjungkal ke dalam gudang dan tangannya tergores paku kasar sehingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aduh.. Grimmjow-kun, kumohon bukalah, aku takut." Orihime memukul-mukul pintu.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Teriak Grimmjow dan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

"Siapapun ku mohon buka." Lirih Orihime sambil tetap menggedor pintu, darah segar terus mengalir dari tangannya.

NIHIL..!

Orihime terus berteriak minta tolong tapi sayang tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Memang jarang ada yang melewati gudang tersebut. Orihime menangis, dia memeluk buku bahasa spanyol Ulquiorra.

"Hiks... Ulquiorra-sama." Gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Ichigo sedang berada di kantin.

"Hey, tadi ada gadis dengan kostum maid itu manis sekali ya." Kata seorang pria 1.

"Iyah, tubuhnya indah, dadanya besar, haaah. benar-benar sempurna." Kata pria 2.

"Tadi aku lihat dia bersama Grimmjow menuju belakang sekolah." Kata pria 3.

"Benarkah? malang sekali gadis itu." Ucap pria 2.

"Grimmjow pasti 'memakan'nya sampai habis." Kata pria 1.

Ulquiorra yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan pria-pria tersebut langsung melayangkan pikirannya pada Orihime.

'Gedung belakang sekolah.'  
Ulquiorra langsung menuju tempat yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, teriakan Ichigo yang memanggil namanya tidak di gubris sama sekali. Pikirannya saat ini hanya terpusat pada pelayannya saja, dan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya.

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Bagaimana dia bisa bersama dengan Grimmjow?'

'Apa yang Grimmjow lakukan padanya?'

dan beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. Ulquiorra sendiri bingung, kenapa dia khawatir pada Orihime. Ah mungkin karena dia sudah lama bersama dengan Orihime sebagai MAJIKAN dan PELAYAN. Ya, pasti hanya itu. Pikir Ulquiorra.

Tetap setia dengan poker face nya, Ulquiorra sudah berada di belakang sekolah, dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendengar suara isak tangis dan memanggil namanya samar. Ulquiorra mencari sumber suara tangisan itu dan berhenti di depan pintu gudang.

"Orihime." Panggil Ulquiorra datang serta nafasnya masih memburu akibat berlari dari kantin menuju belakang sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh. Mendengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggilnya Orihime tersentak.

"Ulquiorra-sama." Teriak Orihime.

"Menyingkirlah, aku akan buka pintunya."

Orihime menurut dan menjauh dari pintu tersebut, pintu tua itu dengan malangnya terbuka akibat tendangan Ulquiorra yang dahsyat. Orihime keluar dengan penampilan yang sangat kacau sambil memeluk buku Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra-sama, ini buku mu." Ujar Orihime menyodorkan buku yang berbercak darah. Ulquiorra menatap tangan Orihime yang terkena paku dan mengeluarkan darah itu.

"Ah, maaf... bukumu jadi kotor." Orihime menunduk. Ulquiorra menggenggam tangan Orihime dan berniat untuk menjilati lukanya.

"Ja... Jangan, Ulquiorra-sama. Darahku kotor, aku tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti ini." Lirih Orihime.

"Aku majikanmu, turuti perintahku." Kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Umm.. ba..ik." Orihime menurutinya dengan wajah memerah. Ulquiorra menjilati luka Orihime dengan telaten, lidahnya menari-nari di atas tangan Orihime.

"Hmm... ouch." Desah Orihime saat rasa perih menerpa lukanya, wajahnya makin terasa panas saat mengamati wajah Ulquiorra yang begitu dekat.

'Oh kami-sama, aku benar-benar menyukainya.'  
Lirih Orihime dalam hati.

Setelah selesai menjilati luka Orihime, Ulquiorra mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menutup luka Orihime.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Ulquiorra-sama, terima kasih banyak." Orihime membungkuk dan kemudian tersenyum tulus.

Melihat senyum Orihime, Ulquiorra menjadi lega.  
'Syukurlah.' Eh, ini hanya antara MAJIKAN dan PELAYAN. Ya, hanya itu. Entah sampai kapan Ulquiorra membohongi perasaannya sendiri, suatu saat pasti kau akan menyadarinya, perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada pelayan mu.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime saat ini sedang mencari keberadaan Grimmjow. Saat Orihime menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya Ulquiorra merasa tidak terima dan marah. Yah, biarpun perasaan itu tersembunyi rapi dalam muka datarnya. Saat di temukan Grimmjow sedang menggoda beberapa siswi, Ulquiorra langsung menghantam Grimmjow dengan tinjuan mautnya sehingga menyebabkan Grimmjow tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Cih." Grimmjow berdecih,  
"Apa maumu?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Ulquiorra. Grimmjow geram dan menatap Orihime kemudian menyeringai.

"Hoo, kau ingin balas dendam rupanya." Kata Grimmjow.

"Hm?" Respon Ulquiorra.

"Kau mau balas dendam padaku karena telah mengurung pacarmu itu kan?" Kata Grimmjow menunjuk Orihime.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Sentak Ulquiorra dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Grimmjow menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu dia siapa?" Tanya Grimmjow lagi.

"Dia.. hanya pelayanku." Jawab Ulquiorra tertahan, sedikit enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Grimmjow.

NYUT..!  
Sakit. Hati Orihime sakit sekali saat Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow, dia juga bingung. Padahal Ulquiorra menjawab jujur, tapi rasanya sakit sekali.

Mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra Grimmjow tersenyum.

"Oh, ternyata cuma pelayan, aku bingung, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer yang terkenal dingin sama cewek itu kok mau membela seorang PELAYAN..?" Grimmjow memicu emosi Ulquiorra.

"Aahh... atau mungkin..." Grimmjow menggantungkan kalimatnya, "kau menyukainya, huh?" Lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra sedikit membelalakan matanya tapi cepat-cepat dia mengubahnya kembali menjadi ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Ulquiorra mulai berpikir bahwa omongan Grimmjow adalah benar, kenapa dia mau repot-repot membela seorang pelayan? kenapa dia mengkhawatirkan seorang pelayan? kenapa dia mau menolong seorang pelayan?  
Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia akui memang terkadang dirinya merasa nyaman berada di samping Orihime, tapi apa mungkin dia menyukai gadis itu? apa mungkin dia menyukai pelayannya yang sejak 8 tahun ini selalu bersamanya.

Grimmjow yang melihat Ulquiorra bungkam memperlihatkan seringaian kemenangan, sedangkan Orihime sedari tadi hanya memandang Ulquiorra dengan cemas.

"Ah, itu dia, Ulquiorra." Panggil Ichigo dan berlari kecil menghampiri temannya itu,  
"Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu. Ayo ke kelas pelajaran akan segera di mulai, dan wah, ini buku bahasa spanyolmu sudah datang, aku bisa mencontek ya.. Asik." Kata Ichigo panjang lebar dan menyeret Ulquiorra yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya tanpa melihat situasi yang ada. Bahkan beberapa murid yang melihat pertengkaran Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow hanya cengo melihat betapa bodohnya Ichigo yang tidak bisa melihat situasi menegangkan tadi dan seenaknya saja menyeret Ulquiorra hanya untuk mencotek pr bodoh...!

Semenjak kejadian di Las Noches HighSchool beberapa hari lalu, Orihime merasa canggung dengan Ulquiorra. Karena semenjak pertengkaran dengan Grimmjow itu Ulquiorra sedikit bersikap aneh dan agak menjauhi Orihime. Hal ini membuat Orihime benar-benar sedih sekali.

Pagi pun menjelang, Orihime menuju kamar Ulquiorra untuk mengantar sarapan seperti biasa. Suasana canggung menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut, sampai akhirnya Orihime memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra-sama." Gumam Orihime namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime sekilas "Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Untuk kejadian tempo lalu, gara-gara aku kau bertengkar dengan Grimmjow." Orihime menundukan wajahnya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak juga, aku dan Grimmjow memang musuh."

"Hum.. begitu." Ujar Orihime mencengkram rok maid nya,

"Anu, Ulquiorra-sama soal omongan Grimmjow..." Orihime menggantungkan kalimatnya,

"Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, lagipula mana mungkin kau menyukaiku itu mustahil sekali. Hehe..." Lanjut Orihime di sertai senyuman yang di paksakan.

Sakit sekali saat mengatakan hal itu.

Ulquiorra menatap Orihime intens, dalam hati Ulquiorra tidak suka dengan ucapan Orihime tadi, seperti ada jarum kecil yang menusuk hati nya. Namun dia tidak mau memusingkan perasaan aneh tersebut.

"A... aku permisi." Kata Orihime seraya keluar dari kamar Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya memandang kepergian Orihime dan memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yak, begitulah ._.

Maap kalo gaje dan ada beberapa Miss Typo.

Kritik dan Saran serta Flame silahkan isi pada kolom REVIEW :))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 update :))

Selamat Membaca^^~

Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo

Pairing : Ulquiorra X Orihime

This fic Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck

"ULQUIORRA-SAMA"

~ENJOY~

"Cih, si pangeran bodoh itu, seenaknya saja memukulku di depan banyak orang." Seru pria berambut biru dengan nada kesal kepada seorang pria berambut orange.

"Hahaha... Lalu apa rencanamu, Grimmjow?" Pria orange itu terkekeh.

"Hm.. Kau tahu Ichigo? sepertinya aku punya ide bagus." Grimmjow menyeringai licik. Pria orange yg bernama Ichigo itu meneguk ludahnya, takut jika Grimmjow susah seperti ini pasti akan ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan di lakukannya.

"Ulquiorra, tunggu pembalasanku. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada orang munafik sepertimu. Hahaha..." Kata Grimmjow dalam hati dan tertawa lebar.

Ulquiorra membuka kelopak matanya, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

'Apa yang akan terjadi?'  
Tanya nya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

Di halaman depan rumah keluarga Schiffer seorang maid berambut jingga sedang menyiram tanaman sambil bersenandung kecil. Dengan telaten dia menyiram bunga, pohon, akar, serta dedaunan pada tumbuhan di halaman tersebut. Orihime merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dirinya merasa di perhatikan seseorang, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lingkungan di dekatnya, mulai dari teras rumah, tempat parkir, sampai ke gerbang rumah tersebut, tapi sayang dia tidak menemukan dua orang yang berpakaian Hip-Hop yang menjadi sumber keganjilan Orihime.

"Yow, target terlihat." Ujar pria1 saat Orihime telah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Gadis manis dengan maid-nya, huh? boleh juga." Kata pria2 menimpali.

Mereka berdua berbicara melalui Earphone, entah pada siapa mereka berbicara.

3 hari pun berlalu, hubungan Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun sudah membaik. Tapi selama 3 hari ini Orihime merasa seperti ada yang selalu memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak mau memusingkan hal tersebut. Dan selama 3 hari itu pula perasaan Ulquiorra tidak enak, entah kenapa rasanya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, dan lebih aneh nya lg pikiran Ulquiorra selalu melayang pada Orihime saat perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Inoue-san, bisa tolong kau belikan bahan makanan? stok disini sudah hampir habis." Kata Gin, koki di rumah Ulquiorra.

"Baik, Gin-san." Orihime mengangguk dan keluar membeli bahan makanan tetap setia dengan pakaian maid nya.

Ulquiorra yang sudah pulang sekolah mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Karena biasanya saat para pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya akan ada 1 pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat bak matahari itu. Ya, senyuman manis dari Orihime Inoue dan berkata "Okaerinasai, Ulquiorra-sama." Tapi sekarang Ulquiorra tidak melihat ada Orihime di antara para pelayannya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat senyum Orihime yang manis dan membuatnya damai. Eh? Ulquiorra berdecak sebal karena pikirannya sendiri. Merasa penasaran, Ulquiorra menanyakan pada salah satu pelayannya.

"Dimana Orihime?"

"Dia dimintai tolong oleh Gin-san untuk membeli bahan makanan." Jawab pelayan itu.

DEG

Lagi-lagi perasaan Ulquiorra menjadi tidak enak dan pikirannya melayang pada gadis jingga itu. Merasa lelah Ulquiorra pun memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya dan berniat menunggu Orihime pulang.

Orihime berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota dan akan berjalan pulang, dia merasa di ikuti, dia pun berlari menuju gang sempit dan ada dua orang yang mengejarnya. Orihime sembunyi dan dua orang itu celingukan mencari keberadaan Orihime.

"Kalian mengikutiku ya." Sentak Orihime. Kedua pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendekati Orihime. Merasa takut Orihime pun mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan terhenti saat punggungnya menabrak tembok, dua orang itu segera berlari dan mencengkram tangan Orihime.

"Mau apa kalian?" Orihime berontak dan berteriak. Pria1 membekap mulut Orihime dan Pria2 menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuh Orihime, pandangannya pun mengabur dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya menjadi gelap. Orihime pun pingsan dan dua orang pria itu membawanya.

Sudah 3 jam lebih Ulquiorra menantikan Orihime pulang, entah ada apa dengannya, Ulquiorra begitu mengkhawatirkan Orihime, dia teringan ucapan Grimmjow "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

'Yang benar saja, masa aku...' Kata dalam hatinya tertahan, Ulquiorra teringat sikap-sikap Orihime. Saat pelayannya itu dari kecil selalu menemaninya, selalu mengantarkan makanannya, selalu menyiapkan kebutuhannya, selalu menuruti perintahnya, selalu menyambutnya dan selalu memberi senyuman hangat untuknya, Ulquiorra menyukai apa yang Orihime lakukan untuknya, Ulquiorra menyukai sifat polos dan ceroboh Orihime, Ulquiorra...

'Aku menyukainya.' ia pun tersenyum begitu tulus.

Ya, Ulquiorra menyukai Orihime. Dia pun berencana mencari Orihime siapa tahu dia sudah pulang, di dekat dapur para pelayan dan seorang koki berkumpul dengan raut wajah cemas. Ulquiorra pun menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Para pelayan dan Koki itu membungkuk hormat.

"Anu, Tuan Ulquiorra, sejak tadi Orihime belum kembali." Jawab Gin, sang koki. Ulquiorra terdiam dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Drr... Drr...  
Handphone Ulquiorra bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ulquiorra menatap layar handphone nya dan melihat 'Private Number' tertera pada layar tersebut.

"Halo." Ulquiorra mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama~" Terdengar suara yang amat menyebalkan bagi Ulquiorra di sebrang telepon.

"Grimmjow." Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Ah, kau mengenaliku rupanya."

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan keberadaan pelayan kesayanganmu ini."

Mata Ulquiorra membola, Orihime bersama dengan Grimmjow? Bagaimana bisa. Pikirnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Ulquiorra tajam.

"Hoo.. hanya ingin tau, kalau kau peduli padanya kau akan menyelamatkannya bukan, kalau begitu aku tunggu di Vasto Lorde."

Vasto Lorde? itu adalah markas para penjahat. Sial. Ulquiorra berpikir keras.

"Aku bicara dengan Orihime." Kata Ulquiorra. Grimmjow pun menuruti dan menempelkan handphone nya ketelinga Orihime.

"Hey kau perempuan, bicara lah." Bentak Grimmjow.

"A... aku... ha..rus bicara a..pa?" Suara Orihime terdengar ketakutan dengan nafas memburu. Sebelum Ulquiorra berbicara pada Orihime buru-buru Grimmjow menjauhkan handphone nya, dia tidak mau Orihime tahu kalau dia sedang menelpon Ulquiorra. Mata Orihime pun di tutup dan tangannya di ikat sempurna sehingga dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Sudah dengar kan?" Tanya Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra di telepon.

Ulquiorra hanya berdecih dan memutuskan teleponnya, dia memegangi kepalanya, berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Orihime. Dia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah sendirian. Mengingat Orihime di sekap di Vasto Lorde, tempat para penjahat kelas kakap. Dan jika dia bertindak gegabah kemungkinan Orihime dalam bahaya. Ulquiorra pun memutuskan pergi dengan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

Grimmjow yang menyadari kekesalan Ulquiorra terlihat menyeringai. Dia pun menghampiri Orihime yang terduduk lemas dan terikat dan membuka penutup matanya.

"Hey gadis bodoh, kau lapar?" Tanya Grimmjow. Orihime yang pandangannya sudah semakin membaik menatap Grimmjow bingung.

Pertanyan macam apa itu? Kukira dia akan membiarkanku mati kelaparan. Konyol.

Orihime terkikik pelan. Grimmjow yang melihat Orihime tertawa sedikit ada semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

'Memang manis.' Pikirnya.

"Eh? Kau berdarah." Ujar Orihime melihat darah yang merembes di lengan kiri Grimmjow.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Boleh aku obati?"

"Tidak perlu, kau akan kabur kalau aku melepas ikatanmu."

"Kalau tidak di obati nanti infeksi, aku janji tidak akan kabur." Orihime tersenyum.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, tapi disini tidak ada obat-obatan sama sekali." Kata Grimmjow membuka ikatan Orihime.

"Aku selalu membawanya di kantongku." Orihime tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan kapas, pembersih luka, betadine, perban dan hansaplas dari dalam kantongnya.

"Apa muat di kantongmu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja, kantongku kan extra besar." Orihime melihat luka Grimmjow yang cukup lebar seperti akibat goresan benda tajam.

"Wah, kenapa ini bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Orihime.

"Kemarin saat perang dengan geng lain." Jawab Grimmjow santai. Orihime pun membersihkan darah yang mengalir dan membersihkan luka Grimmjow.

"Tidak baik membahayakan dirimu." Kata Orihime yang sekarang sedang meneteskan betadine pada luka Grimmjow. Grimmjow memilih diam.

"Dulu aku juga sering mendapat luka, bukan karena sering bertarung tapi karena sering di perbudak." Orihime memperban luka Grimmjow.

"Pasti rasanya sakit sekali mendapati luka, sejak umur 7 tahun aku di jadikan pelayan Ulquiorra-sama, sejak saat itu aku merasa aman." Orihime pun menempelkan hansaplas pada potongan perban yang melilit luka Grimmjow.

"Makanya aku tidak mau orang lain bernasib sama sepertiku. Grimmjow, jangan terluka lagi." Orihime tersenyum lembut. Grimmjow yang melihatnya merasakan desiran hangat di hatinya.

"Yak, sudah selesai." Seru Orihime senang.

Orihime pun kembali ketempat dia di ikat. Grimmjow yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau mau mengikatku lagi kan?" Tanya Orihime, lebih kepada tebakan.

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau mencoba kabur aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Grimmjow seraya keluar dari ruangan tempat Orihime di sekap dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Orihime menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata dia baik." Gumam Orihime.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Hallo...  
saya mau mengkoreksi hal yang agak kurang jelas di cerita ini...

Vasto Lorde hibiza jadiin nama tempat semacam markas buat para penjahat kelas kakap, soalnya hibiza bingung mikirin namanya..

Nah, Orihime memang berada di Vasto Lorde tapi Orihime di sekap di satu ruangan yang cuma Grimmjow aja yang punya kunci nya. Jadi selain Grimmjow ga ada yang bisa masuk ruangan tersebut ~(^^)~

Begitulah.. para pemirsa *eh

Kritik dan Saran serta Flame silahkan di tulis di kolom REVIEW... ;)

Arigatou Minna~  
Salam Hibiza Chuuuuuuuu :*


	3. Chapter 3

Hai... akhirnya bisa publist juga...

hiks..hiks... maaf ya telah mentelantarkanmu oh fanfic kuu~ *gila

Ini udah ada lanjutannya^^

selamat membaca...

Cerita Sebelumnya : Orihime pun kembali ketempat dia di ikat. Grimmjow yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau mau mengikatku lagi kan?" Tanya Orihime, lebih kepada tebakan.

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau mencoba kabur aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Grimmjow seraya keluar dari ruangan tempat Orihime di sekap dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Orihime menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum.

"Ternyata dia baik." Gumam Orihime.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

This fic by : Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck

Enjoy :))

* * *

Ulquiorra melaju dengan kecepatan cukup kencang tapi tidak sampai melanggar undang-undang. Dia berhenti di sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno namun terlihat sangat nyaman dan asri. Buru-buru dia masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Byakuya, dimana kau?" Ulquiorra mengencangkan suaranya. Seorang pria paruh baya namun tetap kelihatan muda datang menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Tidak sopan. Aku pamanmu setidaknya hormatilah." Omel Byakuya yang ternyata paman Ulquiorra.

"Aku minta bantuan." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa basa basi.

"Apa itu?"

"Bantu aku menghabisi seluruh penjahat di Vasto Lorde." Byakuya menautkan keningnya.

"Hm? Untuk apa? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak peduli pada orang-orang jahat seperti mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Orihime di sekap disana."

"Orihime? Oh, pelayan ceroboh itu?"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, cepat bantu aku." Ulquiorra mulai jengah dengan perkataan Byakuya.

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Lalu? Bukankah Kepala Yakuza sepertimu punya anak buah cukup tangguh bukan?"

"Hmm.. Memang, tapi kita tetap harus menyusun strategi, Vasto Lorde tidak cukup mudah untuk di serang." Ujar Byakuya.

"Terserah, yang penting cepat selamatkan dia." Mendengar perkataan Ulquiorra, Byakuya tersenyum.

'Hoo, pelayan kesayangan eh?' Katanya dalam hati.

'KRUYUUUUUK'  
Bunyi perut dari seorang gadis jingga manis tidak bisa di tutupi lagi. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang lapar.

Grimmjow yang sudah kembali ke Vasto Lorde sambil membawa makanan.

"Hoi, Grimmjow. Kau bawa apa?" Tanya seorang pria besar berkulit hitam, anggota ketiga Vasto Lorde saat Grimmjow memasuki ruang tengah tempat para penjahat berkumpul.

"Hoi, Yammy, aku bawa Makanan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Makanan untuk ku?" Tanya Yammy dengan wajah berkilau dan berlari menghampiri Grimmjow.

"Bukan untukmu bodoh." Sentak Grimmjow.

"Hoo? Pasti untuk gadis sandera itu." Kata pria jangkung yang di ketahui bernama Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow kau peduli pada gadis seperti itu?" Tanya pria hitam bertampang sangar, Zommary.

"Tapi gadis itu memang manis juga." Ucap pria tertua di Vasto Lorde bernama Baraggan.

"Hei hei, sudahlah." Kata pra berambut orange, Ichigo.

"BERISIK." Bentak seorang pria bertampang malas sedang menguap. Sontak semua yang ada di sana pun terdiam. Merasa cukup tenang pria yang di panggil Stark ini pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Haaahh." Grimmjow yang sedari tadi diam menghela nafas pendek dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

CKLEK...!  
Grimmjow membuka pintu ruangan Orihime di sekap.

"Okaerinasai, Grimmjow-kun." Sambut Orihime dengan senyumnya. Grimmjow lagi-lagi merasa hangat di hatinya, tapi buru-buru dia hilangkan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak ada, aku selalu melakukan itu saat Ulquiorra-sama pulang sekolah."

Entah kenapa Grimmjow sedikit muak saat nama Ulquiorra terlontar dari mulut mungil Orihime.

"Ini." Grimmjow melemparkan makanan yang di bungkus rapih pada Orihime.

"Waaahh... makanan.. tapi ini apa? makanan apa ini?" Tanya Orihime.

"Itu Pizza, coba saja." Jawab Grimmjow. Orihime pun melahap sepotong pizza tersebut.

"Woaaahh... enak." Mata Orihime berkaca-kaca dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Grimmjow yang melihat tingkah Orihime hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Grimmjow-kun kau tidak makan?" Tanya -lebih tepatnya- tawar Orihime.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Grimmjow singkat.

(^^)(^^)

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ulquiorra saat Byakuya melempar amplop coklat besar padanya.

"Itu data-data anggota Vasto Lorde." Jawab Byakuya.

Ulquiorra membuka dan membaca satu persatu dokumen tentang data anggota Vasto Lorde tersebut.

1. Grimmjow Jagerjaquez (KETUA VASTO LORDE)

2. Ichigo Kurosaki (TANGAN KANAN Grimmjow)

3. Baraggan Luisenbarn (ANGGOTA PERTAMA SEKALIGUS TERTUA)

4. Nnoitra Gilga (ANGGOTA KEDUA, SERING BERKELAHI DENGAN Grimmjow)

5. Zommari Leroux (ANGGOTA KETIGA, BERWAJAH PALING SERAM)

6. Yammy Riyalgo (ANGGOTA KEEMPAT, TUKANG MAKAN)

7. Coyote Stark (ANGGOTA KELIMA/TERAKHIR, PEMALAS)

"Hm.. Sepertinya mereka biasa saja." Komentar Ulquiorra setelah selesai membaca seluruh data anggota tersebut.

"Kubilang tidak semudah itu, mereka memang terlihat biasa saja, tapi mereka mempunyai kekuatan khusus."

"Kekuatan khusus?"

"Ya, kekuatan seperti teknik khusus dalam bertarung, bukan seperti sihir tapi seperti kekuatan tenaga dalam yang sangat terlatih."

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Orihime dalam bahaya." Nada bicara Ulquiorra sedikit meninggi.

"Baik, Baik. Aku akan memanggil anak buahku untuk bicarakan strategi. Besok malam kita akan menyerang tempat itu."

"Lebih baik aku menginap disini." Kata Ulquiorra singkat dan keluar meninggalkan Byakuya menuju kamar tamu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah memikirkan sang pelayan sekaligus orang yang dia sukai.

Terlihat gadis jingga sedang memejamkan mata dengan damai dan bersandar pada tembok setelah dia puas mengisi perutnya dan terlihat pula seorang lelaki biru yang tengah menatap sang gadis dan sebuah selimut yang bertengger di tangan sang lelaki.

"Sepertinya aku salah." Kata Grimmjow sang lelaki biru itu pada Orihime sang gadis jingga yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menculikmu dan membawamu kesini." Ujar Grimmjow lagi.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, itu membuatku muak." Lanjut Grimmjow sambil memakaikan selimut pada Orihime.

Grimmjow memandang Orihime semakin dalam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, dia mengelus puncak kepala Orihime hingga berakhir di pipi.

"Oyasumi, hime." Gumam Grimmjow seraya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

(^^)(^^)

"Isshin Kurosaki, Yasutaro Sado, Kisuke Urahara, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zarakki, Ikkaku Madarame" Panggil Byakuya pada anak buahnya.

"Apa kalian siap melawan anggota Vasto Lorde besok malam?" Lanjutnya tegas.

"SIAP." Jawab para anak buah Byakuya.

"Bagus, kalian boleh kembali mempersiapkan untuk besok." Byakuya memberi perintah lagi. Anak buah nya pun segera pergi ke ruangannya.

"Ah, Isshin." Panggil Byakuya pada salah satu anak buahnya, Isshin.

"Ada apa Byakuya-sama?" Tanya Isshin.

"Salah satu anggota Vasto Lorde ada anakmu kan?" Tanya Byakuya. Isshin hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ya, Ichigo Kurosaki, anak ku."

"Apa kau yakin ingin mengikuti penyerangan ini?"

"Tentu saja, akan aku lakukan sebaik mungkin melawan para penjahat itu."

Byakuya tersenyum.  
"Aku mengerti. Kau boleh kembali." Perintah Byakuya.

"Baik."

Pagi pun menjelang, matahari mulai memaksa masuk melalui celah jendela sang pemuda tampan yang masih terbalut selimut, ia menggeliat pelan sebelum dia terbangun dan merentangkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi, huh?" Gumam Ulquiorra, pemuda tersebut.

Dia pun mulai menjalani ritual pagi seperti mandi dan sarapan.

"Oi, kita melakukan penyerangan malam ini." Kata Byakuya pada Ulquiorra saat mereka berada di meja makan.

"Hm." Hanya itu respon Ulquiorra.

"Anak buahku akan mengurus para anggotanya, dan aku akan membantumu mencari Orihime dan mengurus beberapa serangga yang mungkin menghadang kita." Jelas Byakuya.

"Serangga?"

"Ya, maksudku beberapa penjaga tempat itu, memang anggota inti hanya ada 5 orang, di tambah Ichigo dan Grimmjow menjadi 7 orang, tapi tempat itu juga adalah sarang penjahat dan cukup luas, pasti ada beberapa penjahat kecil yg ada disana."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

(^^)(^^)

"Wah, segarnya." Ujar Orihime yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, dia baru saja selesai menyiram seluruh tubuhnya, oh karena dalam ruangan sekap Orihime ada kamar mandi yang tidak terlalu besar. Orihime duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

'CKLEK'  
Terdengar seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, siapa lagi kalo bukan sang pemilik kunci satu-satunya.

"Grimmjow-kun, Selamat datang." Melihat siapa yang datang Orihime menengok ke arah pintu dan tersenyum tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya. Grimmjow tertegun melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Orihime yang telah tersenyum dengan rambut orange panjang menjuntai indah dan basah serta kilauan cahaya yang menerpanya dari jendela kecil yang berada di atas nya.

"Cantik." Gumam Grimmjow tanpa sadar, Orihime yang mendengar Grimmjow menggumamkan sesuatu terlihat bingung melihat muka Grimmjow yang sudah memerah.

"Grimmjow-kun, daijobu?" Tanya Orihime sambil mendekat pada Grimmjow, Grimmjow yang sudah sadar langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Namun memang karena wajahnya sangat jelas sekali berwajah merah Orihime jadi sedikit khawatir.

"Kau sakit? mukamu merah sekali." Orihime menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Grimmjow membuat yang punya kening terperanjat kaget.

"Cih, urusai." Ujar Grimmjow yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan berjalan menuju sofa dan merebahkan diri. Orihime hanya diam dan duduk di bawah sofa sambil memperhatikan Grimmjow.

'Kruyuk'  
Terdengar suara khas orang lapar. Grimmjow dan Orihime tak memperdulikan suara itu dan masih betah dengan keheningan ini.

'Kuruuyuk'  
Lagi-lagi suaranya terdengar, namun masih tak di gubris oleh dua orang tersebut.

'Kukuruyuuuuuuuuk petok petok kok kok kok'  
Lagi-lagi suara tersebut terdengar lagi dan kali ini lebih keras dan lebih aneh.

Grimmjow membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik ke arah Orihime yang mukanya sudah sangat memerah menahan malu. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari perut Orihime yang meraung-raung meminta makan. Grimmjow yang melihat wajah Orihime yang cukup bodoh antara menahan lapar, menahan malu dan memerah itu menahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pppfffhh...hhppmm." Grimmjow menutup mulutnya, Orihime yang melihat Grimmjow bertingkah aneh seperti itu jadi panik dan memasang wajah yang lebih bodoh lagi (Menurut Grimmjow).

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi Grimmjow akhirnya tertawa lepas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Orihime. Orihime yang melihat Grimmjow mentertawai dirinya terlihat sebal dan mengembungkan pipinya. Tapi dia baru pertama kali melihat Grimmjow tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya menampakan semburat merah di pipinya. Grimmjow terlihat err tampan. Pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa sih?" Orihime membuka suara.

"Hahahaha... suara perutmu aneh sekali." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Aku kan lapar."

"Baiklah, aku belikan makanan dulu. Kau diam disini."

"Aku tidak boleh ikut?"

"Kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Orihime dengan mata blink-blink.

"Haaahh, baiklah, kalau kau kabur aku akan membunuhmu." Jawab Grimmjow.

"Baik, Grimmjow-kun." Orihime tersenyum lebar.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Ide hibiza cuma sampai segitu TT^TT  
maap kalo ada kekurangan yaaaaaaa...!

Review =3


End file.
